Et le papillon se brûla les ailes
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Misa n'est PAS stupide. Misa est amoureuse. Nuance.


_A tous celles et ceux qui font passer Misa pour une cruche. Par pitié, ouvrez les yeux. N'avez-vous pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est l'amour ? Vous savez, ce truc légèrement stupide, douloureux et pourtant si doux, qui vous rend sourd et aveugle… Etes-vous déjà réellement tombés amoureux(ses) ? _

_A moins que je ne m'étouffe moi-même dans ma propre guimauve…_

_Moquez-vous si vous le voulez. Allez-y, déchaînez-vous. Mais faites-le plus finement, par pitié !_

_Fiction-réaction, ironiquement provoquée par Lulu Murdoc._

Xxx

Il lui avait suffi de trois secondes. Trois secondes pour une vie. Trois minuscules secondes, sans lesquelles elle serait restée ce qu'elle était : une fille joyeuse et sans histoire, qui papillonnait sans but réel et qui vivait pour l'instant présent, désœuvrée, vagabonde.

Trois secondes. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour apercevoir Light. Et, dès cet instant, les dés avaient été jetés.

Il était apparu, noyé au milieu des autres. Un nom étrange. Aucun chiffre au-dessus de sa tête. Comme elle. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Il avait répondu à son appel dissimulé. Était-ce le destin ? Peut-être. Mais un destin provoqué, un destin qui s'était déclaré dès le premier instant comme traître, comme cruel. Puisque, finalement, elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'à cause de la mort de ses parents, lui, son nouveau et dernier soleil. Light. La lumière qu'on lui avait volée et qu'on lui rendait enfin. Son fragile rayon de bonheur, insaisissable comme une lueur d'étoile, mais indubitablement, l'astre le plus brillant de son horizon. Il était son Soleil, elle se contenterait d'un rôle de planète. Gravitant autour de lui, se laissant diriger sur l'orbite qu'il lui désignerait. De préférence, proche de lui. Elle mourrait avec lui, et pour lui s'il en décidait ainsi dans un accès de colère. Il était ce qu'elle avait, elle lui appartenait.

Peu importe si elle courait à sa perte. C'était en connaissance de cause.

Son monde, c'était lui.

Light était beau. Light était grand. Light était intelligent. Light était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Et, si un jour il n'en avait pas été ainsi, désormais son avis était changé. Tout ce qui avait un trait commun avec Light ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Parce que c'était à Light.

Oh, bien sûr, elle lui était éternellement redevable, pour avoir vengé la mort de ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui dictait ses actes. Non, tout ce qui importait, c'était cette indicible joie qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle l'apercevait. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'expliquer, et, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle en aurait été incapable. Ça n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. C'était là. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Elle avait su dès le premier instant que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle l'irritait. Elle le gênait. Elle était un fardeau. De quoi hurler de rage et de désespoir.

Mais elle était la joie. Elle était la naïveté, la pureté et l'innocence faite femme. Elle était aussi une idiote. Tant que c'était ce que Light croyait, il la garderait avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir en faire sa marionnette. Après tout, elle avait les Yeux. Elle le servirait fidèlement, si grâce à cela elle pouvait le garder non loin d'elle.

Misa ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle continuait son manège, ses vaines tentatives pour le séduire, parce que c'était mieux que de rester passive, parce qu'elle savait que qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Même si elle savait qu'il ne le voyait même pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne la verrait sans doute jamais comme autre chose qu'une pièce sur un échiquier.

Elle était jeune et jolie. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans la rue, les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Elle aurait aisément pu avoir n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais elle l'oubliait volontiers. Ce n'aurait été qu'une bonne raison pour gémir de dépit face à l'indifférence qui animait Light. Alors elle passait. Elle ne faisait que passer, sous les regards. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'exister pour elle-même.

Elle aurait pu abandonner. Pour quoi faire ?

Light était beau. Light était grand. Light était intelligent. Light lui promettait le monde, un monde juste et idéal qu'il construirait pour elle et avec elle, selon ses dires. Sans elle aussi. Cela devait-il avoir un impact ? De toutes manières, elle se fichait bien de ce monde idéal. Aucun univers n'aurait d'intérêt sans Light. Qu'il lui conte ce qu'il désirait, et elle le regarderait en approuvant avec un sourire d'adoration.

Light avait une voix envoûtante. Un son qui la faisait vibrer au plus profond de son être, qui lui donnait des frissons et des bouffées de bonheur. Une voix parfois sèche, parfois glaçante, parfois neutre. Rarement douce. C'était cette dernière qui était la plus dangereuse. Parce qu'elle mentait. Parce qu'il était impossible de deviner ce qu'il pensait alors. Parce qu'au moins, lorsqu'il était irrité, elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner plus que d'habitude. Elle se fichait qu'il la manipule. Au contraire, ce simple fait montrait qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle. Qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas tout de suite.

Light était cruel. Light tuait sans plus compter, pour sa vision de la justice. Sans sourciller, en faisant le mal pour espérer créer le bien, alors que ce dernier ne viendrait bien évidemment pas fleurir sous ses pas sanglants. Misa aussi avait tué, pour le retrouver, sans scrupule, et tuerait encore, s'il le lui demandait.

Light avait un rire terrifiant. Il éclatait parfois, irrésistible et dangereux, signe qu'elle le perdait encore un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il la serrait, son cœur de petite fille faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, incontrôlable. Elle pensait mourir de crise cardiaque. Si un jour, il écrivait son nom dans le Death Note, qu'il lui offre de mourir dans ses bras. Mais ces étreintes étaient toujours trop courtes, et dangereuses. S'il la serrait, c'était pour quelques secondes, avant de l'écarter brusquement, la laissant pantelante, ivre de bonheur. Une nouvelle impulsion machiavélique en tête.

Lui être utile, ce n'était pas si dur. Souvent ennuyeux et long, parce qu'elle devait rester écartée de lui. Et douloureux, parce qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à voir d'autres filles, et qu'il y avait toujours le risque que son cœur de glace se décide à fondre, et ce, pour une autre. Et qu'elle ne pourrait pas tolérer que sa peau touche celle d'une autre.

Il craignait toujours d'être découvert par sa faute. Comme si elle ne prenait pas soin de le laisser blanc comme neige. Comme si elle était assez stupide pour se laisser bêtement prendre. Comme si elle ne lui avait pas prouvé, la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, qu'elle savait parfaitement se cacher sous les apparences. Se dissimuler sous un manteau de mots et de sourires. Elle n'était pas actrice pour rien. Personne ne pouvait résister à son sourire et à sa bonne humeur. Enfin, personne, si ce n'était Light lui-même.

Elle avait dupé l'équipe au grand complet, la première fois, dissimulant son message avec tant d'ingéniosité que Light lui-même avait douté d'avoir compris. Elle avait réussi à trouver les mots qui le provoqueraient et le forceraient à sortir de l'ombre. Elle avait été muette quand il l'avait fallu. Elle avait déterré le troisième Kira sans se faire prendre ni par lui ni par Ryuzaki. Elle avait mené le détective par le bout du nez, avec son jeu d'amoureuse transie et naïve. Pour la première partie, elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer... Et c'était si simple, de feindre la stupidité. Light aurait dû savoir que les idiots ne pouvaient faire croire en leur intelligence, quand ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu de cervelle avaient peu de mal à se faire passer pour des demeurés. Pour elle, c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Même si elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas lâcher ce qu'elle brûlait de lui révéler. Qui il était. Comment l'autre faisait.

Il la regardait avec mépris. Dégoût, parfois. Mais il la regardait.

Son cœur menaçait alors d'exploser. Son corps entier brûlait comme une torche. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, même si sa passion était désespérément platonique. Elle aurait voulu qu'il change, l'espace de quelques secondes. Qu'elle ait le droit à plus qu'une étreinte dangereuse et imprévisible. Plus qu'un passage en coup de vent et des listes d'hommes à abattre.

Elle le regardait s'éloigner, en se demandant s'il s'était déjà rapproché rien qu'un instant.

Il réapparaissait. Quelques heures tout au plus.

Alors, elle geignait pour la forme, souvent, à force qu'il refuse le moindre rendez-vous. Elle le cherchait. Elle finissait par le trouver. Elle oubliait de respirer, lorsqu'elle lui volait sa main sans prévenir. Lorsqu'il la retirait avec agacement.

Et elle souriait.

Un sourire. Elle ne serait plus qu'un sourire. Cet élan de fraîcheur et de naturel qui lui manquait, elle le lui apporterait.

Quoi de plus normal, puisque lui tenait déjà la lumière ? Il était son Lucifer, son porteur de flambeau. Elle avait trouvé son ange qui revendiquait la place de Dieu. Intelligent, désirable, et trop ambitieux. Elle ferait tout, absolument tout pour que lui ne chute pas. Quitte à tuer. Noircir son âme ? Elle l'avait déjà fait. Et puis, Rem le lui avait dit, après la mort il n'y avait ni Paradis ni Enfer.

Au final, il y aurait au moins un perdant certain. Elle. C'était moche, mais elle s'en fichait.

Il était la flamme. Elle s'était trop approchée. Elle avait fini par flamber. Alors elle était là, muette pour ce qui aurait dû importer, et elle brûlait sa vie pour qu'il ait droit à quelques minutes de plus. Elle l'aurait divisée une troisième fois s'il l'avait fallu.

Il le savait. Il était satisfait.

Alors elle se contenait de sourire.

Pour que, d'elle, il se souvienne au moins de cela.

Xxx

_C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que j'écris en musique. Avec _Because of you_, par Kelly Clarkson. J'avais oublié que cela faisait un bien fou. _

_C'est aussi mon premier texte pour Death Note, qui, euh, se finit en eau de boudin : chutes pourrie and co, me voilà ! Mais j'avais très envie d'écrire ce texte sur Misa. Un peu de passion dévorante et de tragédie. Ça me manquait, la tragédie. Pour l'eau de rose, actuellement, pas de problème par contre._

_J'ai craqué et je me suis lancée après avoir lu une fiction qui m'a profondément agacée (dommage, parce que les idées y étaient intéressantes), où Misa était présentée comme une idiote incapable d'écrire avec une orthographe convenable. Ce qui, de plus, ne correspond pas au canon. Y avait-il la moindre erreur de ce type dans la cassette qu'elle adresse à Sakura TV ? Non. Merci de le reconnaitre… Et d'utiliser un autre moyen si vous tenez à tout prix à la ridiculiser._

_Alors, définitivement, Misa n'est pas une idiote. Misa est aveuglée, Misa est amoureuse. Mais certainement pas stupide. Vous n'avez jamais occulté d'horribles défauts chez une personne que vous aimiez ? Misa est juste folle amoureuse, ce qui la fait tendre aux extrêmes._

_Elle n'a plus que Light, il faudrait peut-être le réaliser, parce que Rem qui n'est pas humaine ne compte pas pour elle, d'après ce qu'elle exprime dans le manga. Normal qu'elle s'attache désespérément à son Light._

_Papillon jaune pour les cheveux de Misa, pour la symbolique de la lumière de Light-Soleil, pour la chaleur, parce qu'il s'agit traditionnellement de la couleur des cocus, et celle du coeur des fleurs, et de l'énergie._

_Misa=messe en japonais. Misa aime par ferveur. Misa croit. Misa accepte Light et ses désirs de divin._

_En espérant avoir réussi à vous convaincre._

**Reviews ? ^^ Une bonne action dans ce monde de brutes, s'il vous plait !**


End file.
